


Heart-to-Heart (Papyton Oneshot)

by ThatPapytonFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Magic, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPapytonFangirl/pseuds/ThatPapytonFangirl
Summary: Papyrus and Mettaton have been in love for a very long time. Mettaton's Soul had been badly cracked for as long as either of them could remember. Mettaton decided that she had to be able to trust Papyrus to allow him to be in a long-term relationship with her. Is Papyrus worthy?





	Heart-to-Heart (Papyton Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I low-key just wanted to write a smut fic because I've been binge-reading them all night. It's not too crazy cause I can barely read those without dying, but it's cute and still smutty. Enjoy.
> 
> (Also yes Mettaton is female in this. Don't murder me please. I'll do a gay one someday. Lol)

Papyrus playfully shoved Mettaton down onto the bed, hovering right above her and holding her in a French kiss that lasted a while. As soon as Papyrus got home, Mettaton was excited to see him, in more than one way. 

Mettaton tapped on Papyrus' shoulder twice and Papyrus pulled away, letting Mettaton gasp for air. Papyrus was breathing heavily too, the air between them getting hot. 

"Okay," Mettaton murmured; a sign that Papyrus could resume what he was doing. 

Once again, Papyrus dipped his head forwards, his ectoplasmic tongue just seeming to slip in through Mettaton's mouth without him even realizing it. They made out for a while longer until Papyrus opened one eye to reach for the bottom of Mettaton's crop top, beginning to pull it up and off. 

Once the two separated so that Mettaton's top could actually be removed, but as soon as Mettaton's mouth was uncovered, the two went at it again. 

It wasn't long before Papyrus' hands managed to make their way around Mettaton's back to unhook her bra. As soon as Mettaton felt it detatch, she breathed in hard through her nose. "Mmhh! Stop!" she exclaimed, voice muffled, pushing Papyrus off and away from her. 

Papyrus sat there, stunned. "Oh, Mettaton, I'm so sorry... I should have asked.." he said, realizing what he'd done. 

Mettaton reached behind her back to do up her bra again. "It's okay.. I got kind of carried away, too.." She let her hands fall in front of her, and she looked up at Papyrus. "I want to do it with you. I really do. But I'm just afraid.. I'm worried my soul with become a problem and I'll get hurt..."

Papyrus smiled kindly at her. "I would never hurt you, Mettaton. I can prove it. Your soul is beautiful. I couldn't risk hurting it."

Mettaton averted her eyes. "You said you could prove it..?" She asked, placing a hand on her glass soul chamber.

"Yup," Papyrus simply said. "Here. I took off your shirt. You can take off mine. Like a payback thing."

Mettaton looked up at him with a confused face. 

"I don't know either," Papyrus said. "Just do it," he said with a chuckle.

Mettaton half-smiled, then gulped, leaning forward to remove Papyrus' shirt. It was a slower process, but it felt intimate. 

One Papyrus' shirt was off, Mettaton got a look at Papyrus' ribcage for the first time. His chest was covered in scars. One X-shaped one right down the middle of his sternum, and a couple scars through the ribs near where his soul was. 

His soul was placed safely behind his ribs, in the same place you'd find a human heart. It pulsated and glowed brightly, emitting a powerful orange magic. That magic could be manifested into nearly anything. It was interesting. 

"I see you're quite fascinated with my soul," Papyrus said with a smile. "Just as I am with yours."

Mettaton couldn't hold back a smile. Papyrus spoke so calmly about all this. Mettaton admired it. It made her feel like she could trust him. He knew when and how to be intimate with her. She just needed to trust him fully before allowing it to go too far.

"P-Papyrus..?" Mettaton stuttered. She pulled a hand to her soul chamber and pressed on it. "Can I trust you with my soul..?"

Papyrus paused, then smiled and placed his hand upon hers. "Of course you can. I'll be careful."

Mettaton took a deep breath and popped open her soul chamber. Her tattered pink soul lit up the room. Papyrus held out his hand, and her soul just raced towards it. It had a mind of its own, sitting in his hand and cuddling into his palm. 

Papyrus was fascinated with it. It acted like a little kitten, the way it just cuddled his hand like that. He chuckled. 

Mettaton smiled at the sight. However, seeing Papyrus just holding something so vulnerable and fragile like Mettaton's soul in his hands.. Something that if you touched it in just the right place... Mettaton pulled a hand to her chest. "Touch it," she said.

"Hm?" Papyrus hummed, looking up at her.

"My soul can be very sensitive in places... Touch it," Mettaton insisted.

Papyrus looked down at the innocent soul. He used one hand to hold it. He used the other to stroke a line right down the middle of the soul. When he hit the middle, Mettaton shivered, her shoulders tensing up.

"Woah. I guess I found that spot," Papyrus said silently.

"Do that again.." Mettaton muttered.

Papyrus followed what Mettaton told and pressed right in the middle of her soul, holding his thumb there for a few seconds. 

"A-ah.. Woah..." Mettaton breathed. "T-try rubbing it.."

Papyrus did so, stroking up and down the soul with his thumb, slowly and gently at first. 

Mettaton's fists started balling, bunching up the sheets underneath her. The feeling in the soul bound to her sexual receivers, which tingled with pleasure. The feeling lingered there for some time, then began plummeting down towards her sexual organ. 

She started to wriggle and squirm the more pressure and speed that Papyrus was putting on the soul. All that whining Mettaton was emitting caused Papyrus' own soul to start glowing, a sign that something magical was manifesting. It wasn't that hard to tell that it was all manifesting down in his pants. Regardless of the erection he now had, he kept focused on Mettaton's soul. 

"H-haaah... P-Papyrus.. You... You can stop now.. I'm.. I trust you..." Mettaton could barely even speak, the feeling was so new and overwhelming. They both knew that wasn't as far as it could go, though. 

"Aw.." Papyrus cooed. It couldn't be over! He still had that magic that he couldn't possibly deal with alone. 

Mettaton was convinced at this point. Originally, she was going to end it right then and there for the night. But she was still pulsing for love and she knew Papyrus was too, by the look of what his magic had made. 

"It's not over, darling," she started. "You have full permission."

Papyrus perked right up. The skeleton got onto his knees and one hand, carrying the soul in the other hand. He crawled up the bed towards Mettaton, let her broken soul float back into its chamber, gently closed the little door-like window, and looked up at Mettaton with a lustful glare. 

Mettaton smiled at him, leaning back into the pillows to let him do whatever he wanted to. 

"Well, how about we start with getting back to where we were before?" Papyrus suggested flirtatiously, making his way up Mettaton's body, touching her every way he thought would please her. As soon as his face was parallel with hers, they started making out again. Mettaton fell into it fast.

Papyrus let one of his hand wander, eventually making it down into her leggings. He used his one hand to pull them down just enough to allow him to slip his hand right down to touch her. He pressed his fingers against her, and she broke from the makeout session with a pop, her tongue lolling from her mouth as she leaned her head back and moaned. 

Papyrus chuckled. "I take it you like that?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 

Mettaton's arms stretched upwards to grab the headboard of the bed, her hips thrusting into his fingers. "Yes..! Yes, oh god, yes!" she practically exclaimed. 

This continued for a short amount of time until Mettaton sat up slightly. "Ah.. Please, Papyrus, please..!" she begged, trying to reach for Papyrus' belt.

"Please, what?" Papyrus asked, smirking. 

Mettaton hated using foul language, but at this point, it just slipped out when she exclaimed "please, god, just fuck me already!"

Papyrus was rather stunned. That was the first time Mettaton had used such foul language in front of him. However, he could see how desperate she was. Papyrus pulled his fingers away from her crotch, wrapped his arms around her, and flipped her over so that she was on top of him and he was on his back. "You've got to earn it, first," he said, holding a hang down towards his crotch, where his erection looked like it was just about to break through his jeans. 

Mettaton sat up on Papyrus' leg, grinding against it. Grunting with desperation, she undid Papyrus' belt and threw it aside onto the floor. She then undid the button and zipper on his jeans, and as if it was a jack in the box, his huge member just sprang right up, already dripping with precum. It made a wonderful entrance for poor unsuspecting Mettaton. 

"H-holy shit, you're huge..." Mettaton stuttered, covering her mouth.

Papyrus chuckled. "Yeah. Think you can take it?"

Mettaton stared it down, obviously trying to find a way to fit it in her mouth. She decided she'd just go for it and see if she can get very far. She truthfully didn't expect she would, but when she did try to take it all, she discovered that she had no gag reflex. She hummed with affirmation, then started sucking him.

Almost instantly, Papyrus was filled with one of the greatest feelings in the world. He had never felt this good. Trying not to sound too submissive, Papyrus held back a lot of the moaning that wanted to escape his mouth so badly. But he realized that if he didn't, he probably wouldn't be able to tease Mettaton with it. 

"Ngh..! Nnh-yaah! Fuck it!" he exclaimed. And with that, he just let out all the submissive and childish sounds he didn't want to let out. He knew he could trust Mettaton, and that she would never judge him. 

Mettaton opened one eye to glance at how Papyrus was doing. Just by his looks, Mettaton smirked, knowing she was doing a good job. 

However, her cheeks were getting tired, and she longed even more for pleasure of her own. She pulled her mouth away from his member, pulled herself upwards and quickly kicked off her leggings. She managed to line up his member with her entrance, and let it slip as far as it could go without it hurting. 

Papyrus glanced up and saw her riding him, and at that point, both of them were practically screaming. Seeing the sight of Mettaton on top of him like that.. It drove him _crazy._

He realized that it wouldn't exactly be a good thing if he came in her, but he was getting really close. "W-wait, Metta-!! You shouldn't do that! I'm- Hah! I'm gonna-"

"Fuck it!" Mettaton yelled in response. 

Papyrus accepted the fact that there would be a high chance of pregnancy if he did this, but he wanted to do anything to please Mettaton. Besides. He'd always wanted a family anyways. 

"Ah- Y-your baby, then-nyah-aAAH!!"

With that, Papyrus released in Mettaton, causing her to also yelp with pleasure. Letting out her classic "OHH YESS!!"

With that, the two both basically fell off each other. Mettaton kept her hand on Papyrus' member, rubbing it just so that Papyrus could feel pleasure to the end. 

Finally, once they'd caught their breath, Papyrus shuffled to the side to give Mettaton her side of the bed back. Mettaton slipped up next to him. Papyrus embraced her, using what was left of his magic to telekinetically pull the blanket over them. They faced each other and quickly kissed. 

"I love you, just so you know," Papyrus said, smiling.

"I know. I love you too, Papy-dear," Mettaton responded, cuddling her nose and lips into Papyrus' neck. 

Papyrus adjusted his head to allow her to do that. "You know you basically just made the decision to have a baby with me, right?"

"So? I wanted to," Mettaton said with a shrug. "Don't you?" 

Papyrus nodded lightly. "Yeah..." He started drifting off. "You'll be a wonderful mother.."

Mettaton smiled, closing her eyes. "I bet you're gonna be an amazing father.."

And with that, the two drifted off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS 3:24 IN THE MORNING AND I WENT WITH THAT ENDING. HMU IF YOU WANT A FIC ABOUT THE BAB.


End file.
